sïмþlε
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Sasusaku. Es duro estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga, tambien es ironico que más de veinte mujeres digan estar enamoradas de ti, mientras que tú, no sepas lo que siente la unica chica que te interesa.... ¿estara dispuesto Sasuke a descubrirlo?...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Un importante OoC en Sasuke, gomen.

Este oneshot se me ocurrió al escuchar **Simple** de **División Minúscula**. Espero el fic sea de su agrado

**Gracias por leer-**

* * *

sïмþlε.

-

-

-Vamos Teme, es hora de levantarnos para irnos a la escuela- se escucho como Naruto tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Sasuke fastidiado se levanto tranquilamente de la cama, sin esforzarse por apresurarse. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela. Todos los días en sí, eran aburridos, monótonos, asfixiantes con esa bola de chicas que se decían enamoradas de él, pero que sin embargo no lo conocían en nada.

¿Conocerlo a él?

Vaya eso era difícil si se tomaba en cuenta de que era una persona por demás fría que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos. Sólo había dos personas que podían presumir de conocerlo: Naruto, su mejor amigo desde pequeños y Sakura, su mejor amiga.

La única chica en la que podía confiar.

La chica a la que quería, la una chica que veía hermosa por sobre todas, la única chica de la que estaba enamorado. Siendo sincero era muy difícil estar enamorada de tú mejor amiga.

¿Qué ocurría si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? En realidad irónico que más de veinte mujeres en la escuela dijeran estar enamoradas de él, mientras que él solo amando a una, no sabía lo que ella sentía por él.

O peor aún, sabía- o intuía-, que solo te ve como un amigo.

Una perspectiva deprimente, pero real. Lo difícil no es tratar de olvidarla… Lo difícil es que ella no se aparta de su pensamiento, el problema es que constantemente esta con ella, y por consiguiente, la compara con todas. Y es más que obvio que en esa comparación, siempre salía Sakura como la ganadora.

-Bueno, Uchiha, estás de nuevo en la misma posición- comentó para sí el pelinegro, mientras se bañaba. Un baño matutino siempre era bueno para despejarse-. Padeces de insomnio, y cuando **duermes, intentas no soñar y todo te sale al revés. **Sueñas con ella, como el perfecto quinceañero.

Aún no descubría que había sido lo primero que le había gustado de Sakura. A lo mejor eran tantas cosas, que ya lo veía como lo más normal. Sonrió irónicamente. Todo le gusta de ella. Especialmente la forma en la que lo **escuchaba quejarse de todo lo mal que le va. **La paciencia que tiene para esperarle con una sonrisa cada tarde después de que consigue perder a sus seguidoras y por fin dedicarle atención a ella.

Después de unos momentos, Sasuke sale de la casa que comparte con Naruto, para dirigirse juntos, como siempre, hacía la escuela no sin antes, por supuesto, hacer una parada para esperar a Sakura, que siempre se acerca ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Desde que eran niños, los tres siempre habían sido muy unidos, y era una alegría ver como eso a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiado. Las cosas seguían igual: Naruto seguía siendo un adorador de Ramen que los arrastraba cada viernes a comer un plato en Ichiraku, Sasuke seguía siendo igual de frío y seco, pero con pequeños gestos en los que les demostraba a el rubio y a la pelirrosa lo importantes que eran para él, y Sakura seguía siendo la misma niña ingenua a la que Naruto y Sasuke protegerían por sobre todas las cosas.

Sí, todo seguía igual entre ellos, solo eran pequeñas diferencias lo que demostraba el paso del tiempo, como la altura que habían desarrollado Sasuke y Naruto, las torrentes de admiradores que había adquirido Sakura, el noviazgo del dobe de Naruto con la linda Hinata y el amor que Sasuke en secreto sentía por Sakura.

El llamado de una mujer, saco a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, y al levantar la vista se encontró con Sakura que se acercaba a ellos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Y después de los saludos correspondientes, los tres emprendieron el camino hacía la escuela.

-Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, seguro que mi Hina-chan ya esta esperándome en al entrada de la escuela- los apremió Naruto mientras se adelantaba unos cuantos metros, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke rezagado.

-Vamos, dobe no tienes porque ponerte así. Todavía es temprano, y Hinata ya debe estar acostumbrada a que siempre la dejes esperando- comentó Sasuke serio, sin prestar atención a las intenciones de Naruto por apurarlos.

-Oh, vamos Teme, hoy fue tu culpa de que saliéramos más tarde de lo normal. Te quedaste dormido dattebayo- exclamo Naruto casi en grito mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, para después darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

-¿No pudiste dormir bien, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido,. Siendo conciente de continuo insomnio que dominaba a Sasuke por las noches

Sakura se veían tan linda preocupada por él que sin proponérselo, el pelinegro soltó una linda- aunque muy pequeña- sonrisa, mientras asentía.

-No te preocupes- respondió en un murmullo-. Es sólo que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Sakura sonrío tranquila, mientras caminaba a lado del pelinegro, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que lo puso sumamente nervioso.

-Yo me adelanto- dijo Naruto-. Van demasiado lento, y yo ya quiero ver a mi Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio para después salir corriendo con dirección a la escuela. Era temprano aún, pero se habían acostumbrado a dar paseos antes de entrar a clases, por lo que era común verlos temprano paseando antes de entrar a clases.

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Ese Naruto, de verdad que le pego fuerte el amor- comentó Sakura mientras se detenía en bajo un árbol de cerezo. Sasuke se acerco a ella sin dejar de contemplarla mientras tomaba asiento en la banca de piedra que estaba a la sombra del árbol, e invito a Sakura con un movimiento de cabeza a sentarse a su lado, a lo que Sakura accedió y rápidamente se sentó.

Así ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras contemplaban como caían las flores de cerezo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sumergidos en un reconfortante silencio.

-A veces las cosas no son como uno las desea- comento de la nada Sasuke… comentario que extraño un poco a Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sasuke?

-Porque hay cosas que no se mantienen siempre igual, Sakura. Hay cosas que siempre se escapan del control de uno, cosas que a pesar de que quieres que sean diferentes, no lo son y que no pueden cambiar por el solo hecho de que te empeñes en tratar de cambiarlo- río quedamente y de manera seca.

-Estás siendo sarcástico y confuso, Sasuke- comento la pelirrosa mientras miraba fijamente a su "mejor amigo"

Sasuke no sabía porque de pronto comenzó a hablar de eso. Lo había estado meditando y había llegado a esa conclusión, si Sakura no lo quería como algo más que su mejor amigo, no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que se esforzara, eso no iba a cambiar porque él no tenía control sobre los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Nada, olvídalo. Sólo eran pensamientos sin fundamento, Sakura-chan- respondió Sasuke tratando de enmendar las cosas, pero no sirvió de mucho, porque era más que obvio que ella no le creyó.

-Sabes puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

-Lo se, **gracias**. ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti en matemáticas?- preguntó Sasuke buscando la manera de cambiar de tema. Lo que por supuesto funciono, porque inmediatamente la oji-verde comenzó a quejarse sobre lo mal que se le estaba dando en entender las ecuaciones que el profesor Kakashi estaba enseñando en esos momentos.

-Si tan mal se te dan, deberías de habérmelo comentado, ya sabes que yo te enseñaría un método más sencillo que el empleado por Kakashi-sensei.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron agradecidos.

-¿En verdad harías eso por mí?- preguntó esperanzada, casi como si no pudiera creerlo mientras se abrazaba al brazo derecho de Sasuke.

El pelinegro solo soltó un bufido mientras asentía y se ponía de pie con Sakura aún colgada de su brazo.

-Claro que sí… ¿A las tres en mi casa?- Sakura asintió-. **Gracias, simplemente por estar aquí sentada junto a mi- **dijo el pelinegro de la nada.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, para después sonreír, mientras preguntaba.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Sasuke? Hoy has estado muy extraño.

¿Se arriesgaba o dejaba que todo continuara como siempre? Con la normalidad de todos los días. ¿Era buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos de una buena vez a Sakura? Naruto, en una ocasión le había dicho que el que no arriesga no gana… E incluso el mismo no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo más iba el soportar no confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del pelinegro, Sakura creyó que había preguntado de más por lo que se había metido en una situación en la que no tenía derecho a intervenir, por lo que decido comenzar a caminar, para dejar a Sasuke solo unos momentos, más sin embargo, fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke deteniéndola en su caminar, para jalarla hacía el y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Me gustas, Sakura- dijo en un murmullo al oído de la pelirrosa, que abrió enormemente los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

Bueno ahora la cuestión es, ¿Qué momento es bueno para salir corriendo? ¿Después de la declaración? ¿Segundos después o debería enfrentar el problema a pesar de sentirte a punto de perder a tu mejor amiga? Sabía que sería fácil salir corriendo, esconderse para después fingir que nada sucedió, que él en realidad no había abierto la boca.

Pero como le había sucedido con anterioridad- cuando trato de no soñar con Sakura y todo le salió al revés-, **intento huir y no quedarse, pero todo fue al revés, **porque se quedo atentamente esperando la reacción, las primeras palabras de Sakura, ante semejante confesión tan espontánea.

-Tú… también- murmuró entrecortadamente la pelirrosa, sonrojada mientras sonreía con tranquilidad-. Tú también me gustas, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke se quedo sin respiración ante la declaración tímida de Sakura. ¡Ella también lo amaba! Bueno, técnicamente habían confesado que se gustaban mutuamente, no que se amaban, pero total, ¿para qué negarlo? El estaba sumamente feliz solo por el hecho de gustarle a la pelirrosa que estaba a su lado hasta en sus sueños.

Lentamente y sin prisas ambos se fueron acercando, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, ambos experimentando al cercanía, nerviosos y contentos, hasta que Sasuke, decidido, por fin cerro la distancia que aún había entre ellos, juntando sus labios en un dulce primer beso.

Se lo tomaron con calma, cuando sus labios hicieron el primer contacto, y después de la sorpresa inicial se relajaron, mientras Sasuke tomaba a la mujer de la cintura, Sakura posiciono sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Después de inexpertos roces, Sasuke se atrevió a intentar penetrar la boca de Sakura con la lengua, a lo que Sakura inmediatamente accedió, para después sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer por toda su espina dorsal ante el primer contacto de las lenguas, convirtiéndose en un beso más profundo.

-Ey, Sasuke, Sakura… ya es hora de entrar a clases- grito Naruto a la distancia, de la mano de Hinata.

Y como siempre, todo lo bueno no puede durar eternamente, la pareja se separo un poco sonrojados, pero felices ante los acontecimientos.

-**Mañana un día nuevo será** y **espero que estemos aquí**, así como ahorita- comentó Sasuke después de matar a Naruto con la mirada. Después tomo la mano de Sakura en la suya, entrelazando los dedos, para comenzar el camino directo a la escuela.

-Yo también lo espero, Sasuke- expresó Sakura con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno, definitivamente, había valido la pena arriesgarse.

* * *

_Hola!! Si lo se verdaderamente patético, pero fue lo único que salio en media hora- si, un autoreto-, después de haber escuchado la canción… Aún así, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito, y me lo hagan saber… Gracias por tomarse el tiempo leer. __Las frases o palabras en negrita, son los párrafos de la canción, en la que me base para el fic, por obvias razones a veces el contexto cambia pero en esencia es lo mismo._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


End file.
